Doce Veneno
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Como todo bom escorpiano Milo adora um veneno, ainda mais quando o doce veneno da vingança trouxe Camus definitivamente para sua vida.


Disclaimer: Os personagens de Sant Seiya não me pertence e eu não ganho lucros com isso, mais se quiserem me deixar review dizendo o que achou da história eu ficarei imensamente feliz *-*. Só relevem que essa é a minha primeira fanfic de cavalheiros e eu não tive tempo suficiente pra desenvolvê-la. O tempo que eu utilizei na realidade era pra eu estar estudando e fazendo meus trabalhos da faculdade x.x

A fic foi feita em comemoração ao aniversário (atrasado mais de um ano, eu sei x,x) da Emy, que por um acaso também é minha uke. Omedetou tanjoubi amor, tudo de bom pra ti viu?

Beijos e se cuisa k3

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Milo estava deitado em sua cama, exatamente como veio ao mundo. Pensando em como a noite anterior havia sido... encantadora. Encantadora uma ova. Quem em sã consciência queria ser o uke da relação? Afrodite quem sabe, mais ele não.

Essa era um das coisas que Camus teria que aprender, por bem ou por mal. Escorpianos jamais são os ukes, ele não seria exceção.

Pensaria em como resolver essa situação depois. Agora tinha que resolver outros problemas, um pouco mais urgentes. Relaxar seus músculos era um desses. Levantou-se da cama lentamente, jogando o fino lençol para qualquer canto. Era uma noite quente mesmo, não precisaria deles.

Chegou até o banheiro rapidamente, afinal a distância era curta. Ligou o chuveiro e deixou que a água quente fizesse a mágica de descontrair seus músculos. Realmente, bendito seja o ser que inventou esse recurso tecnológico ou seria elétrico? Bem isso não importava agora, desde que estivesse relaxado.

Segundo problema era resolver seu cansaço, afinal sexo cansa, por mais que seja bom. Foi só encostar a cabeça no travesseiro para adormecer imediatamente. Camus esperou mais uns dez minutos para ter absoluta certeza que o outro estava dormindo antes de se aproximar. Milo ficava tão fofinho dormindo que não parecia o ser elétrico que costumava ser quando estava acordado.

Inconsciente começou a passar seus dedos de leve pelo corpo do amante até chegar ao peito. Foi nesse momento que o escorpiano se remexeu na cama finalmente atraindo a atenção do aquariano ao notar o que estava fazendo. Deixou um leve selinho na boca do outro e partiu. Tinha uma missão a cumprir. Uma missão da qual ele não saberia se voltaria tão cedo.

Algo na mente do escorpiano lhe alertava que ele tinha companhia, entretanto assim que abriu os olhos tudo que ele encontrou foi o vazio e a habitual solidão ao qual já estava acostumado. Queria tanto ter Camus ali, acordando ao seu lado. Recolheu a fantasia ao canto mais obscuro de sua mente e se levantou. Já havia descartado essa possibilidade há muito tempo.

Desenrolou-se do lençol que por algum motivo desconhecido estava enrolado em torno de seu corpo e caminhou com passos suaves até o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da pia vagarosamente, encheu suas mãos com a água fria da manhã e a joguei em seu rosto. O frio serviu para acordá-lo com mais eficiência. Demorou mais quinze minutos para terminar sua higiene matinal, que incluía escovar os dentes e tomar um banho relaxante. Como todo bom escorpiano ele adorava água. Como se esta fosse seu hábitat natural, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Reuniu-se com seus companheiros na mesa do café da manhã, que nesta manhã específica estava sendo realizado na casa de Virgem. Discretamente ele procurou o amante pelo ambiente. Ficou frustrado ao não encontrá-lo como gostaria. Numa segunda busca mais meticulosa ele notou a falta do cavalheiro de Peixes. Aquela constatação o queimou por dentro. Afrodite não escondia de ninguém sua preferência sexual.

O sentimento amargo da traição secou sua boca. De repente a fome sumiu como num passe de mágica e ele descobriu que até mesmo o cheiro instigante da laranja – fruta preferida de Camus – o deixava enjoado. Sem dar uma desculpa para seu comportamento tão anti-social, ele levantou-se da mesa e deixou o recinto.

Teve vontade de socar a estrutura de metal que mantinha a sexta casa de pé, contudo socar uma estrutura que definitivamente não cederia aos seus esforços e que facilmente o machucaria estava fora de cogitação. Ele precisava de um bode expiatório para extravasar sua raiva, extravasar a vontade insana que tinha de quebrar o sádico em mil pedaços. Começar uma batalha de 1000 anos não era a coisa sensata a se fazer.

Incrivelmente ele conseguiu se mexer do lugar e praticamente correu em direção ao campo de treinamento. Tudo que queria naquele momento era encontrar um adversário a altura, alguém que representasse um desafio para ele. Os candidatos a cavalheiros de Bronze que treinavam no santuário não chegavam nem aos seus pés, quem dirá num nível de igualdade.

Por fim resolver lutar contra uma árvore mesmo. Estas representariam mais desafio do que os irritantes cavalheiros que treinavam não muito longe dali. Exatamente como todo bom escorpiano, Milo não daria o braço a torcer. Isso era quase como engolir veneno. Metaforicamente era realmente um veneno. Havia coisas que ele já se arrependeu em sua vida, entretanto seu orgulho jamais permitiu que ele admitisse o erro.

Outro veneno, o doce do arrependimento, sempre esteve ao seu lado. Arrependia-se de ter se entregado ao aquariano. Eles eram completamente opostos. Como pode pensar que um dia eles poderiam dar certo juntos?

- Matar a pobre da árvore não vai fazer sua raiva passar – Mu disse sabiamente encostando-se em uma árvore que Milo ainda não tinha conseguido destruir.

- Eu não estou com raiva – murmurou rancoroso. Na realidade, o sentimento que agora o dominava era muito mais intenso e letal do que raiva.

- Só porque Afrodite tem a mesma opção sexual que a sua não quer dizer que ele esteja tentando roubar seu namorado.

O moreno piscou, olhando confuso para o companheiro. De repente a verdade o atingiu como um raio e sua expressão severa pareceu se tornar ainda mais intensa.

- Eu não sou gay.

- Vou melhorar minha afirmação então – sorriu divertido. Sabia que mexer com o cavalheiro a sua frente era perigoso, mais a situação estava pedindo – Só porque eles partirão juntos em uma missão não quer dizer que Afrodite tenha interesse pelo _seu aquariano_.

Milo sorriu brevemente. Aquele pronome possessivo era um bálsamo para seus ouvidos. Não admitiria isso nem sob tortura, mais o amargo veneno da desconfiança o estava deixando louco. Não é que ele fosse possessivo, só amava tudo que possuía e cuidava bem de perto.

- Como você descobriu? – desistiu de tentar negar seus sentimentos, mais verbalizá-los também não era uma opção.

- Digamos que o Camus não é muito discreto, não com relação a sexo – um sorriso malicioso tomou conta do cavalheiro de Escorpião. Ouvir seu amante gemer docemente em seu ouvido era um néctar dos deuses.

- Mais alguém sabe? – perguntou preocupado.

- Está preocupado com o quê? – novamente sorriu divertido – Caso tenha se esquecido a maioria dos cavalheiros é gay – girou os olhos em reprovação, como se não acreditasse que o moreno não tinha se lembrado disso.

- E você não? – não perdeu a chance de alfinetar o ariano. Um leve colorido cobriu o rosto de Mu. Ele saiu andando e deixou o cavalheiro sem respostas.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Camus não conseguia entender como uma missão poderia demorar tanto. Ter Afrodite como parceiro e ouvi-lo falar todo dia sobre suas aventuras noturnas não era excitante. Quer dizer, excitante era, contudo queria realizar suas fantasias com seu escorpiano preferido e não com qualquer um. Somente o moreno era capaz de satisfazê-lo completamente.

- Oi meu docinho de coco – disse Afrodite logo pela manhã, com aquela maldita rosa entre seus dentes. Sem contar aquele leve batom cor de rosa que o tornava ainda mais femino.

- Eu não sou seu docinho de coco – disse pela trigésima primeira vez naquele mês. Sim, ele era obrigado a repetir a mesma frase todo santo dia.

- Okay, meu habitat natural – era a trigésima primeira resposta diferente que ele dava. Apesar de negar suas implicâncias naturais, Afrodite adorava pegar no seu pé com uma resposta diferente por dia.

- Quando vai entender que eu não te quero? – perguntou exasperado pela primeira vez durante todo aquele mês.

- Eu não te quero Camus. Só estou treinando minha lábia – apertou as pétalas de rosa num gesto altamente sensual – Além disso, não pretendo começar uma briga com Milo.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, completamente surpreso. Seu romance com o moreno era secreto, não esperava que o ser mais espalhafatoso do santuário já tivesse noção disso. Se Afrodite já sabia, imagina o que o resto dos cavalheiros não estava pensando. Gelou com a possibilidade, ainda mais que o cavalheiro de Peixes era conhecido por não ser tão discreto assim.

- Quem disse que eu...

- Não nege meu lindo aquário – ele aproximou-se perigosamente e com a mão que não segurava a rosa acariciou o rosto do cavalheiro a sua frente – Você não consegue se conter na cama e Milo não consegue conter o seu ciúme doentio. Foi fácil juntar dois mais dois.

- Não fazia idéia que você sabia matemática – definitivamente essa habilidade estava longe de ser possuída pelo pisciano.

- Modo de dizer. Não precisei disso para me tornar um cavalheiro – se dependesse ele nunca seria.

- Se você contar a alguém eu lanço o Au...

- Você acha realmente que eu fui o único a perceber? Você estar precisando usar óculos, cubo de gelo – disse com um sorriso em seus lábios. O desgraçado conseguia arrumar um novo "apelido" a cada frase dirigida a Camus. Ele não era um cubo de gelo, somente sabia manipular a água.

Definitivamente não conseguia entender como Afrodite conseguia arrumar tanto parceiros numa única noite. A criatura era insuportavelmente malicioso e pretencioso. Definitivamente preferia o jeito introvertido e quieto de Milo, quando ele não estava irado, é claro.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Milo não estava acreditando no que estava vendo logo na frente da casa de Capricórnio. Definitivamente ver outros cavalheiros se comendo o fazia desejar que seu amante já estivesse no santuário. Fazia praticamente dois meses que eles não se viam. Não agüentava mais essa distância. Pode ter certeza que quando Camus voltasse para o santuário ele iria se arrepender de todo o tempo que passou fora. Precisava logo ver aquariano, antes que enlouquecesse.

Não agüentava mais de saudade. Só de pensar nele seu membro já despertava. Correu rapidamente para a casa de Escorpião, antes que algum dos cavalheiro o visse o convidasse para uma orgia a três. Se não se vissem logo ele enlouqueceria. Teve que, mais uma vez, baixar suas calças e acariciar seu pau, pensando naquele desgraçado, é claro. Foi exatamente essa cena que Camus encontrou quando entrou na casa do amante. Sorriu imediatamente e aproximou-se do outro com passos cautelosos.

O moreno sentiu o perfume de seu amante antes mesmo que o outro conseguisse se aproximar muito dele. Deixou que o aquariano se aproximasse e o surpreendeu alcançando rapidamente seu pau ainda sobre a calça. Ouviu-o arfar e sorriu com essa descoberta. Já sabia o que fazer para enlouquecer ainda mais cavalheiro.

Afastou-se um pouco e o ouviu bufar de impaciência. Antes mesmo que Camus tivesse tempo de pensar adequadamente, Milo abaixou-se rapidamente e começou a passar sua língua suavemente pelo pau do outro, mesmo este ainda estando dentro das calças. Continuou nessa pequena brincadeira até ver o volume aumentar consideravelmente. Como sempre o aquariano não deixou um gemido escapar imediatamente. Adoraria vê-lo perdendo completamente o controle.

Continuou provocando-o, desta vez sentindo a textura da pele do outro em contato com sua língua. O aquariano agarrou seus cabelos, demonstrando o quanto já estava excitado com aquela situação. Além disso, abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, facilitando o trabalho do amante. Este, por sua vez, começou a chupar com mais vontade, o que fez com que o cavalheiro finalmente deixasse um pequeno gemido escapar. O primeiro dos muitos que Milo ainda o faria soltar.

Se o moreno queria sexo selvagem, bem, ele teria o sexo selvagem. Suas mãos, que antes só apertavam os fios azulados, agora faziam uma leve pressão forçando-o a chupar seu membro com mais força e vontade. Percebeu pelos seus olhos e sua expressão que ele estava quase se engasgando, porém isso não o deteve só o estimulava. Matar toda a tensão acumulada nesses dois meses estava sendo muito melhor do que tinha imaginado a princípio.

Milo finalmente estava conseguindo fazer seu parceiro perder um pouco o controle, apesar de seu objetivo era tirar todo o controle do siberiano. Aumentou um pouco mais a pressão de sua língua, o que fez o amante puxasse seus cabelos com mais força. Sem conseguir mais se conter, Camus finalmente despejou todo o seu sêmen na boca do escorpiano. Dois meses sem sexo realmente fazia um homem não ter mais controle sobre isso.

O moreno não estava fisicamente preparado para ter feito seu parceiro libertar-se tão rápido desse jeito, contudo ele não deixou uma única gota escapar, chegando até mesmo a lamber seus dedos para não deixar nada para trás. Internamente o cavalheiro se derreteu com o gesto. Seu escorpiano nunca tinha agido daquela maneira. Ele estava deliciosamente provocante. Sorrateiramente, sem que Milo percebesse, o jogou contra o pilar mais próximo da casa de Escorpião. O cavalheiro se desequilibrou momentaneamente, visto que o amante o imprensou com vontade contra o muro de pedra e seu membro batia desconfortavelmente contra o pilar.

- Pensou que eu ia pegar leve é? – murmurou baixo no ouvido do amante, o que provocou uma reação involuntária. Por mais que ele não admitisse, sabia que seu amado gostava de estar preso em seus braços, sem chance de fugir.

Milo nada respondeu. Estava conseguindo seu intento. Quem sabe essa noite o amante finalmente aprenderia que ele não era o uke da relação. Como se respondesse a esse pensamento interno, Camus colou ainda mais seus corpos, fazendo seu pênis roçar firmemente nas nádegas do outro. O escorpiano engoliu um gemido de satisfação. Sem perder mais tempo, o aquariano retirou a única peça que ainda permanecia no corpo do amante.

O cavalheiro de Aquário devolveu a provocação roçando seu pênis na entrada de Milo, contudo sem penetrá-lo. Este ficou indignado. Tudo que queria no momento era que amante o preenchesse com seu corpo. Para provocá-lo, empurrou seu corpo levemente para trás o que fez com que o aquariano finalmente perdesse o pouco controle que ainda restava e o penetrasse com força. As estocadas eram mais fortes e intensas do que as vezes anteriores que eles haviam transado, não que o moreno estivesse reclamando. Apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, o prazer era maior. Exatamente da maneira que ele gostava. Masoquista e ao mesmo tempo sádico.

Camus passou a ir mais fundo, porém devagar. Queria ver o escorpiano perder o controle do mesmo jeito que ele havia perdido. Em resposta Milo empinou seu corpo para trás e a partir daquele momento o cavalheiro de Aquário passou de pensar e aumentou o ritmo e intensidade das estocadas, o que fez com que o moreno passasse a gemer sem se conter. Camus sentiu que amante não agüentaria muito mais que aquilo. Mais ele teria mais. As mãos que antes seguravam com força a cintura do amante escorregaram sorrateiramente para o seu membro e começou a masturbá-lo, o que fez com que este jogasse ainda mais seu corpo para trás e consecutivamente sentisse o corpo do amante junto ao seu. Desfez-se na mão de Camus antes que esse jorrasse seu líquido no corpo amado. Ambos caíram na cama imediatamente.

O aquariano puxou o corpo do amado para perto de si e o abraçou. Pela primeira vez desde que estavam juntos ele deixou o moreno dormir abraçado a si, na mesma cama.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A partir daquele dia eles passaram a dormir todos os dias juntos. Naquele presente momento, o escorpiano observava seu amante dormir confortavelmente em sua cama. Ele parecia uma criança dormindo. Sorriu levemente ao se lembrar de como tudo aquilo começou. Tudo por causa de um ego ferido e o doce veneno da vingança fez seu efeito, de trazer o aquariano para perto de as bochechas do aquariano. Camus poderia não entender, mais ele sempre estava no controle, só que as vezes deixava o amante pensar o contrário. Era mais divertido desse jeito. Depois de ficar tanto tempo sem o amante ele descobriu que não se importava de ser o uke da relação, pelo menos não na cama. Sorriu novamente com a constatação. Ter Camus perto de si era o suficiente.


End file.
